1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a filtration assembly for filtering contaminants, debris and particulates from a fluid stream. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a filtration assembly for cleaning fluids (including, but not limited to, motor oil) by removing contaminants, debris and particulates from said fluid.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Fluid circulation systems are used in many different applications for many different purposes. Frequently, said fluid circulation systems involve the pumping of pressurized fluids through a substantially closed fluid flow circuit. Such fluid is often cleaned or reconditioned during circulation or as a separate step in the fluid circulation process.
One common fluid circulation system is an oil system of an internal combustion engine such as, for example, the motor oil system of an automobile or other vehicle. Such motor oil, which is used to cool and lubricate an engine, generally does not wear out or degrade. However, such oil can become dirty over time and collect a high concentration of many different solid contaminants or other particulates. Newer so-called “Tier 4” engines, in particular, generate a large amount of soot or other carbon material that should be beneficially removed from an engine's motor oil system.
Most motor oil systems include a filter assembly for removing solid matter contained in liquid oil. Such solids are removed by adhering to a filter medium, while liquid motor oil passes through said filter medium. Such solids can include, without limitation, dirt, debris and small metal pieces or shavings generated by an engine. As a result of such particulate content, contaminated motor oil must be changed or replaced periodically; generally, motor oil that is high in contaminants results in higher costs and more frequent automobile service operations.
Thus, there is a need for a fluid filtration cleaning system that beneficially filters and removes particulates and contaminants from motor oil or other fluids, while permitting reuse of re-circulated and cleaned motor oil over a longer period of time. Said cleaning system should lower the cost of automobile maintenance, reduce engine wear and tear, and improve overall economic performance of motor oil and the engine(s) using such motor oil.